Tug-O-War
Tug-O-War is the first case of Gray Bay in the Metal Park district. Case Background The player goes to Gray Bay after having solved the problems of Pacific Bay to help out with a sudden surge in crime. The player met the chief of police, Clarence Adams, who quickly greeted them before informing them that they had just received an anonymous note that a body had been found at a abandon train yard and instructed the player to take Mike Takeda with them to investigate. The victim was quickly determined to be Winston Finch, a lawyer working at Killian and Paige Law Office. The murder quickly became complicated as they met Sunny from Innovation Valley, who admitted to submitting the anonymous note to the police, and had heard the murder took place. The two also met the owner of the train yard, Valerie Kidman, who desperately wanted to sell it, and Marcus Garada, the victim's bodyguard employed by the Venetian Gardens Guard. After this, a forest fire took place and the duo quickly went there to look for clues. They quickly determine that the firebug was also the killer and met Bernie Marlowe, a homeless man living in the area, and Avery Finch, the victim's daughter and owner of a explosive store, who recently had a cache of explosives stolen, the same ones used to start the forest fire. People's motive quickly came into view as Avery wanted to keep her father away from her so he could concentrate on his job instead of her having to take care of him, Marcus was angered by the victim's predictable and unpredictable schedule and had him blackened by his agency, Kidman was married to him before having a divorce and a neglected daughter, and Sunny and Bernie both wanted to preserve the abandon train yard for their own motives, with the former even giving the victim death threats a hour before the murder and the police detained him until they could figure out who the killer was. The killer happened to be Bernie Marlowe, the homeless man. The player and Mike confronted him and Bernie kept denying it until they laid out all the evidence for him, after which he reluctantly admitted to being the killer. A train wreck happened at the train yard, killing fifty-four people, including his wife. He wanted to do anything to keep the train yard around and when he heard of Valerie selling it to Winston for demolition, he took action, knocking the victim out and tying him to the train, where he used it to pull the victim apart. To further hide his crime, he started the fire, helping to destroy evidence. With that done, he was send to the Gray Bay courthouse, where Judge Benedict Almond quickly asked for final words. Bernie told the court that he did what he had to do to preserve the memory of those killed in the train wreck, including his wife. While Benedict sympathize with him, he said that it didn't justify the brutal murder nor setting the forest on fire and thus sentenced him to fifty years in jail without parole. With the investigation done, the duo quickly took care of a few loose ends, first by checking on whether Sunny was safe enough to leave walking around. The group uncovered that Sunny killed someone in self-defense and went to talk to him about it. He explained that, although he won in court, he lost his job while at trial and couldn't land another job due to the events that Aphyro-Dyte commenced in Innovation Valley. Dejected, he set out to find a place that will accept him. After explaining, Mike and the player let Sunny go. The group also had to deal with Avery, who wanted them to search the forest for any other explosives that were stolen from her. The two quickly found a crate of explosives, but was surprised to find the Venetian Gardens Guard symbol on it, making the two have to question Marcus, who explained that they need explosives out of the country and made a deal with Avery to lend her some crates to use to store explosives and also pay for the explosives. When that done, they went to see Avery, who thanked them and asked them to check on her mother, Valerie. The duo did so and Valerie asked them to get a photo of Winston to bring to the funeral. The two did so and she thanked them, offering a donation to the police department. Victim Winston Finch '''(Torn in half by being tied to two trains) Murder Weapon '''Trains Killer Bernie Marlowe Suspects Sunny Robot Description: A robot that formally worked at the android graveyard in Innovation Valley. It has a tan pain job with yellow-and-black lines around the side of his chest and at the wrist of his arms. Has two extra arms affixed at the back of his shoulders and three fingers. Wears a gray cloak to walk around town incognito. Suspect's profile: Knows Mechanics, Knot making, and Explosives Marcus Garada Bodyguard Description: An African-American man who is bald and wears black body armor over a grey cloak. Works as a bodyguard for Venetian Garden Guard. Suspect's Profile: Knows Knot Making and Explosives. Uses Sunscreen. Valerie Kidman Train yard owner Description: A Caucasian woman with a navy blue dress suit, blond hair, and a train pin on her chest. Works as the owner of the abandon train yard. Suspect's Profile: Knows Mechanics and Knot Making. Uses Sunscreen. Bernie Marlowe Homeless man Description: A Caucasian man with ashen hair and beard. Wears a faded train conductor’s uniform under a gray cloak. Retired and homeless. Suspect's Profile: Knows Mechanics, Knot making, and Explosives. Uses Sunscreen. Avery Finch Owner of Avery's Explosives Description: A Caucasian woman with blond hair with blue highlights, wearing a blue T-shirt with the shop’s symbol on the chest. Works as the owner of Avery’s Explosives. Suspect's Profile: Knows Mechanics, Knot Making, and Explosives. Uses Sunscreen. Killer's Profile * Has knowledge of Mechanics * Hos knowledge of Knot making * Uses Sunscreen * Has knowledge of Explosives * Wears a gray cloak Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandoned Railway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Control Panel, Sheet of Paper; New Suspect: Sunny) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge of knot making) * Unlock Control Panel * Analyze Control Panel (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge of mechanics) * Talk to Sunny about finding the body * Examine Sheet of Paper (Revealed termination notice) * Investigate Law Office (Prerequisite: Reveal Termination Notice; Clues Found: Whiskey Bottle, Locked Suitcase) * Examine Whiskey Bottle (Revealed Symbol) * Analyze Symbol (6:00:00; New Suspect: Marcus Garada) * Talk to Marcus Garada about protecting the victim (Prerequisite: Analyze Symbol) * Unlock Locked Suitcase (Unlock the suitcase) * Examine Contents of Suitcase (Reveal Legal Document) * Analyze Legal Document (9:00:00; New Suspect: Valerie Kidman) * Talk to Valerie Kidman about the deal between her and the victim (Prerequisite: Analyze Legal Document) * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Forest Fire (Available after unlocking chapter 2; Clues Found: Metal Box, Pile of Wood) * Examine Metal Box (Reveal Lever) * Analyze Lever (9:00:00; New Suspect: Bernie Marlowe) * Speak to Bernie Marlowe about the lever (Prerequisite: Analyze Lever) * Examine Pile of Wood (Reveal explosive) * Take a sample of white substance (Sample obtain) * Analyze White Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses sunscreen) * Analyze Explosive (6:00:00; New Suspect: Avery Finch) * Talk to Avery about her explosives (Prerequisite: Explosive analyzed; Killer Profile: Has knowledge of Explosives) * Investigate Victim's Desk (Prerequisite: Explosive analyzed; Clues Found: Drawer, Trash Can) * Examine Drawer (Revealed Locket) * Analyze Locket (9:00:00) * Talk to Valerie Kidman about the Locket (Prerequisite: Analyze Locket) * Examine Trash Can (Reveal Shrunken Head) * Analyze Shrunken Head (9:00:00) * Talk to Marcus Garada about blackmarking the victim (Prerequisite: Shrunken Head) * Go to Chapte 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Platform (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues Found: Gravemarker, Faded Paper, Broken Security Camera) * Examine Gravemarker (Reveal Name) * Analyze Name (6:00:00) * Take to Bernie Marlowe about train accident (Prerequisite: Analyze Name) * Examine Faded Paper (Reveal Note) * Talk to Avery Finch about keeping her father away (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Paper) * RepairBroken Security Camera (Reveal Fixed Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera (9:00:00) * Talk to Sunny about threatening the victim (Prerequisite: Analyze Security Camera) * Investigate Smoldering Forest (Prerequisite: Talk to Bernie Marlow, Avery Finch, and Sunny; Clues Found: Ash Pile) * Examine Ash Pile (Reveal Piece of Rebar) * Examine Piece of Rebar (Obtain samples of gray fibers) * Analyze Gray Fibers (12:00:00) * Arrest the killer! * Go to Additional Investigations Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 1 * Examine Abandoned Train Station (Available after unlocking Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 1; Clues Found: Ripped-up Paper) * Repair Paper (Newspaper Article obtained) * Analyze Newspaper Article (12:00:00) * Talk to Sunny about killing in self-defense (Prerequisite: Analyze Newspaper; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Avery Finch about her troubles (Available after unlocking Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 1) * Investigate Smoldering Forest (Clues Found, Box of Explosives) * Examine Box of Explosives (Revealed Venetian Gardens Guard Symbol) * Talk to Marcus Garada about the Box of Explosives (Prerequisite: Reveal Venetian Gardens Guard Symbol) * Give Avery Finch her Box of Explosives back. (Reward: Avery's Explosives T-Shirt) * See how Valerie Kidman is doing (Prerequisite: Give Avery her Box of Explosives back) * Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues Found: Cardboard Box) * Examine Cardboard Box (Reveal Picture) * Give Valerie Kidman the picture back. (Prerequisite: Picture; Reward: 20,000 Coins) Category:All Fanmade Cases